Mardi 13 juillet 2004
by wandaa
Summary: Une nuit dans la vie de Sara...


Disclaimer: Pas à moi  
  
Spoilers: non ou alors pas exprès Summary: une nuit dans la vie de Sara   
  
A/N: Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je poste ça: un format pas très conventionnel et un style pas très brillant... On va dire que ça trottait dans ma tête et que j'ai eu besoin de le mettre sur papier. Je sais vraiment vendre mes histoires (Lol) ! Bonne lecture !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Mardi 13 juillet 2004 – Las Vegas  
  
23:24  
  
3h24 minutes que mon service a commencé, je sens déjà que cette nuit sera longue, très longue. J'ai ce poids dur l'estomac, cette gêne indescriptible, impossible de penser à autre chose. Ce dégoût pas si soudain de la vie, de la société. Comment en est-on arrivés là ? Qu'est-ce qui a foiré pour que des choses comme ça se produisent ? A quel moment le monde a t'il basculé dans cette atmosphère de haine et de terreur ? Quel monde tolère qu'on batte une jeune fille comme ça, tellement que son crane défoncé repose dans une marre de sang et de matière cérébrale, que les coups aient été si violents que son épaule disloquée soit retournée sous son corps fragile. Si fragile. Un seul regard, comme un scanner pour se rendre compte de son état, un seul regard et ne plus voir. Partir ailleurs, dans une autre pièce, travailler, se concentrer, être professionnelle, chercher des preuves, n'importe quoi...  
  
02:43  
  
Je conduis, Warrick est à côté de moi. Pas un bruit, pas une parole. Travailler, se concentrer, être professionnel, chercher des preuves, n'importe quoi. Je m'arrête au feu rouge, le trafic est dense, comme d'habitude quelle que soit l'heure, la saison ou le jour, il y a toujours du monde, une foule dense de paumés, de business-man, de prostitués, d'accrocs au jeu, de jeunes-mariés-futurs-divorcés, de dealers... Bienvenu à Vegas, ville de tous les vices. Et moi, je suis quoi dans tout ça ? Les néons se reflètent sur le par brise, cette couleur me donne envie de vomir, il faudrait étudier les effets à long terme de cette lumière sur le cerveau, le mien est déjà attaqué, je crois. Le feu passe au vert, il faut redémarrer. Encore 10 minutes avant d'arriver au labo, je dois réfléchir, m'organiser, oui c'est ça, me fixer des objectifs pour terminer la nuit sans trop d'embûches. Premièrement, réunir les échantillons récoltés sur le lieu du crime, les porter aux personnes compétentes. Les cheveux, les résidus sous les ongles de la victime à Greg, ne pas s'attarder chez Greg. Apporter à Davis de la balistique, le revolver retrouvé dans la chambre à couché. Sans doute en vain puisqu'il n'a probablement rien à voir avec l'affaire, il était rangé dans le placard de la chambre à coucher, et son corps ne présentait pas de blessure par balle, je crois. Laisser l'ordinateur à Warrick pour qu'il vérifie les e-mails, les sites visités. Et moi, j'étudierai des vêtements de la victime, de quoi m'occuper. Voilà, je l'ai mon plan.  
  
02:57  
  
Nous entrons dans le hall, un hochement de tête et un sourire, que l'on espère pas trop faux, aux personnes que l'on rencontre. Mon cou me fait mal, j'ai du me bloquer un nerf, j'ai comme cette douleur qui me tire, du haut de la nuque jusqu'à mon épaule, l'épaule... des images qui me reviennent comme des flashs : la victime dénudée, sur le ventre, ses vêtements arrachés, éparpillés dans la pièce, son corps couvert de bleus, le sang, tellement de sang. Fermer les yeux, rouvrir les yeux, penser à autre chose...pour l'instant. Je lève les yeux vers Warrick, il me regarde sans me voir. J'aime travailler avec lui, comme s'il comprenait quand parler ou quand se taire, un seul regard et il sait ce qu'il a à faire : l'ordinateur, les e-mails, trouver une preuve. Pas de parole inutile, il est aussi mal à l'aise que moi, aussi dégoûté, il sait à quel point ça me touche. Mais il ne montre pas son inquiétude, il acquiesce, me dit qu'on se verra plus tard, qu'il me tient au courant, et il s'éloigne. Je reste sans bouger, un instant, les autres passent à côté de moi comme au ralenti, chacun concentré sur son travail, son enquête, sa cause personnelle, son existence. Ils passent sans me voir. Je me remets à marcher en fixant le laboratoire, je dois voir Greg, suivre le plan.  
  
04:39  
  
Je suis seule dans un des labos, les néons, encore eux, qui éclairent la pièce un peu trop froide, j'étudie les vêtements, des bouts de tissus épars et difformes, couverts de sang. Je relève chaque morceau maculé, je les ferais analyser, peut être qu'il y a du sang appartenant à l'agresseur, le meurtrier devrais-je dire. Je ferme les yeux un moment, pour rassembler mes esprits et respirer juste un peu. Tout ce que je vois c'est du sang, je rouvre les yeux. J'ai définitivement besoin d'un café. J'arrive dans la salle de repos, et tout ce que j'espère c'est de la trouver vide avec du café frais. Je peux toujours rêver. Catherine et Nick sont là, la première est plongée dans un magazine, je ne vois pas lequel, sûrement un de ces magazines pour femmes, qui vous explique comment être à la fois belle, mince, bien habillée, carriériste, amoureuse, avoir l'ai toujours reposée, heureuse, en pleine santé et bronzée...et ce même si la plus part de ces états sont complètement incompatibles. Je me contenterais bien d'être reposée moi... Nick lui a les yeux rivés sur la télé, qui relate les derniers résultats sportifs. Le sport a cela de rassurant qu'il est constant, quoi qu'il arrive, guerre, événement tragique, fête nationale, on vous donnera toujours les résultats du foot. Constant donc rassurant. Je rentre, ils lèvent la tête pour me saluer et me sourire, je réponds avec le même vrai-faux sourire de tout à l'heure, espérant que ça leur suffira, pour l'instant. Je sens leurs regards persister un peu alors que je me dirige vers la machine à café, l'odeur du café frais parvient à mes narines, du Blue-Hawai de la cuvée spéciale de ce cher Greg, mon ange gardien, s'il était là je pourrai l'embrasser tellement cette odeur me fait du bien. Sans trop le savoir je me mets à sourire, un vrai sourire, et Warrick retourne à sa télé et Catherine à son article : « 10 manières pour obtenir un bronzage parfait avant l'été ». Je me verse une grande tasse du liquide tant désiré et je retourne au labo. Je trempe mes lèvres dans le breuvage, savourant son goût et la chaleur qui descend le long de ma gorge. Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été accroc au café, toute petite déjà mes parents, sans doute trop permissifs, m'ont initié. Depuis je ne peux pas vivre une journée, ou une nuit, sans mes 6 cafés quotidiens.  
  
05:12  
  
4ème café, j'ai fini avec les vêtements, je réunis tous les éléments à faire analyser : Les traces de sang (une bonne 12aine, Greg va être ravi), une fibre jaune qui ne semble provenir ni de la victime, ni de la scène du crime. Je porte tout ça à Greg, pas si ravi que ça. Je vais rejoindre Warrick. Sur le chemin, je croise Grissom.  
  
« Sara », je lève les yeux vers lui j'attends la suite de la conversation, sans trop me préoccuper de lui répondre ou non.  
  
« Alors, et l'affaire ? » il me regarde un peu perplexe, il faut que je réponde quelque chose...  
  
« Oui, bien, une jeune fille 22ans, retrouvé morte à son domicile, pas de trace d'effraction, sûrement décédée à la suite d'un coup violent porté à la tête. Je dois encore vérifier auprès du docteur Robin, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. » J'ai dit ça comme un automate qui récitait sa leçon, professionnelle. J'ai juste oublié de respirer. Grissom ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué, quelle surprise.  
  
« Bien et vous avez trouvé quelque chose que l'on puisse utiliser sur les lieux ? » Je le fixe toujours, je dois rester focalisée sur ce qu'il me dit.  
  
« Du sang, quelques morceaux de ses vêtements et des fibres à faire analyser. Warrick est sur l'ordinateur personnel de la victime, je vais voir ou il en est. » Grissom me regarde toujours, il hoche la tête, satisfait pour l'instant.  
  
« Bien, tenez-moi au courant » je fais signe de la tête avec un léger sourire, alors que je me remets en route, il m'arrête encore, visiblement il veut savoir autre chose. « La victime portait-elle des traces d'agression sexuelle ? » Je le regarde perplexe, un frisson qui me parcoure la colonne vertébrale, mon souffle qui se coupe.  
  
« Je...heu pas de traces évidentes, comme je vous l'ai dit je dois encore vérifier avec le docteur Robin » je souris, ce sourire là sonne tellement faux et est tellement inapproprié qu'il ne peut pas passer inaperçu. Mais Grissom ne semble pas trop préoccupé, il regarde d'un air distrait les dossiers qu'il tient dans sa main.  
  
« D'accord, je dois m'occuper de ces dossiers » et il s'en va, me laissant un peu perplexe au milieu du couloir. Suis-je si bonne actrice qu'il n'a pas remarqué mon malaise ? Ou bien est-il lui aussi devenu complètement accablé par son travail et par ce qu'il représente qu'il n'arrive plus à ressentir des émotions ? Non, Grissom est Grissom, une personne privée, peu communicative mais pas moins sensible. C'est ce que j'ai appris de lui depuis toutes ces années, il observe en silence, analyse et occulte le temps de l'affaire les sentiments qui pourraient l'écarter de l'important : trouver le coupable, résoudre l'enquête. Je suis, maintenant, pourtant persuadée qu'une fois chez lui et l'affaire classée tous ces sentiments réapparaissent. Même si j'en ai douté par le passé, il ressent les mêmes émotions que moi, il est aussi empathique, seulement il a su apprendre à s'en servir à bon escient.  
  
9:26  
  
Notre service est terminé depuis une heure et demi, nos yeux sont rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, fatigués, injectés de sang, la fatigue est visible.  
  
« Quand je ferme les yeux, je ne vois que des points blancs » dit Warrick, nous sortant alors du silence dans lequel nous étions plongés depuis un long moment maintenant. Je le regarde, la douleur à mon cou est plus violente que jamais et s'est étendue à mes deux épaules, je suis tendue.  
  
« Moi aussi, je ne peux pas croire qu'on ne trouve rien, pas un e-mail suspect ou un site un peu particulier, à croire qu'on a tout effacé.»  
  
« Oui, c'est frustrent, mais je crois qu'on ne trouvera rien maintenant, il faut atteindre les résultats du labo et tout le monde est rentré ça ne sera pas avant ce soir. » Aussi frustré que je sois par cette remarque, je ne peux qu'acquiescer. La fatigue commence à prendre le dessus, même si je n'aime pas l'admettre, un peu de sommeil me ferait du bien. « Je crois aussi, on a qu'à rentrer, on verra ça ce soir alors » Il pencha la tête, je le sentais clairement rassuré, comme content de ne pas avoir à argumenter, je peux être très bornée parfois, même moi je le sais.  
  
Me voilà donc dans le vestiaire, j'attrape ma veste dans mon casier et je sors mon sac. J'entends Warrick entrer, je ne me retourne pas je cherche mes clefs. Je sens sa main sur ma nuque, rassurante qui me fait du bien. Je me retourne, je lui sourie, sans mentir cette fois, je ne cache rien, ni la fatigue, ni la peine, ni la colère. Il me renvoie le même sourire. Il ne prononce pas une parole mais son regard me fait comprendre. Il veut savoir comment je vais. Je hoche la tête sans que mes yeux ne quittent les siens. Il comprend et il me croit. Il retire sa main de mon cou.  
  
« A ce soir » Sur ces paroles, je n'ais qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi.  
  
« Oui, ce soir » Puis il se tourne vers son vestiaire. Et je sors, et me dirige vers le parking.  
  
10:32  
  
Je suis enfin chez moi, saleté de trafic. J'ai les bras chargés de provisions. Une fois dans l'appartement, je lâche mes clefs par terre à l'entrée, le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour toujours les retrouver le lendemain. Je dépose mes courses sur le bar de la cuisine, je retire ma veste et j'entreprends de les ranger dans le frigo. Une fois terminée, j'attrape une bière dans le frigo et je déclenche le répondeur : « Vous avez 3 nouveaux messages ». C'est assez inhabituel pour être notifié. Je déchante assez vite : un de ma mère qui ne s'est toujours pas habitué au fait que je travaille de nuit, elle trouve que je ne l'appelle pas beaucoup, c'est vrai, elle voudrait de mes nouvelles, elle et papa m'embrassent. Cela devrait me réconforter, mais ça me rend triste, ça me rappelle qu'ils me manquent et que je ne les vois pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais. Ou plutôt je ne fais pas l'effort d'aller les voir, peut-être ais-je peur de ne jamais revenir si je rentrais en Californie. Ça ne serait peut être pas plus mal. Deuxième message : juste quelqu'un qui a raccroché sans laisser de message, sans doute une erreur. Dernier message : la compagnie de téléphone qui me rappel que je n'ai pas payé la dernière facture et qui me notifie gentiment que ma ligne sera coupée si je ne régularise pas la situation. En y réfléchissant bien j'ai peut être oublié de poster le dernier chèque. Ma bière est finie, je vais dans la cuisine pour me servir un large verre de vodka orange avec un peu de glace, de quoi m'aider à m'endormir.  
Je m'allonge sur le canapé devant la télé. Je parcours toutes les chaînes, sans trop savoir ce que je cherche et sachant pertinemment que je trouverai aucun bon programme à cette heure de la matinée. J'évite les informations (trop de crimes, trop de violences), les séries policières et le téléachat. Je regarde, pas tellement passionnée un documentaire sur le cinéma sur Discovery Channel. Je me resserre un verre, je ne me fatigue même plus à mettre du jus d'orange cette fois. Je le bois sans quitter la cuisine, d'une traite quasiment et je m'en ressers un autre. Je le bois sur le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre. Je ferme les rideaux, clignant des yeux, dérangée par la lumière. Je pose le verre sur ma table de nuit, je vérifie l'alarme de mon réveil. Je m'allonge, tout habillée, je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller.  
  
11:12, Je m'endors.  
  
Une dernière pensée me traverse : demain il faudra recommencer, trouver un nouveau plan, partir ailleurs, travailler, se concentrer, être professionnelle, chercher des preuves, n'importe quoi...  
  
Wandaa 


End file.
